


a specific sort of love

by andstarswillscream



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Shadow Survives AU, Blue Bacchus is an MTO, Intoxication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andstarswillscream/pseuds/andstarswillscream
Summary: This wasn’t exactly his idea of a date.





	a specific sort of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TechnoXenoHolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoXenoHolic/gifts).



It had started with a push, one that was a little too hard, a little too close to sensitive rotors. It had started with slurred words, and a stumble. The blue mech next to him, (A constant. One of the few he had left.) stood up, unstable and wobbly, hackles and plating flaring. Black Shadow normally, would be more than keen on letting his partner wail on the mech, but with how Blue Bacchus swayed... 

It wouldn’t be wise to just let this guy knock his partner on his aft. The phase sixer took it as a sign that they’d overstayed their welcome, that from here on, their visit would be mechs lining up to get a taste of their energon. That wasn’t exactly his idea of a date.

After his encounter with the Decepticon Justice Division (He’d barely gotten away. Bacchus worried over him for cycles. Vorns.), Black Shadow was very much not a fan of causing a stir, not like this, not with such a high bounty over his head. Outskirts of the faction’s respective territories or not, the last thing either of them, (or anyone on the Warworld, for that matter.), needed was the DJD at their doors like hellfire and fury.

He reached for Blue Bacchus, extending his electromagnetic field, letting it wrap its way around his partner (Lover. Conjunx.), just as his hand rested gently upon a shoulder. Blue Bacchus turned, and almost immediately, the heat of his fire (Rage.) had simmered down, to embers and coals. It was only then, that Black Shadow took the bottle in his hand (Sturdy. Heavy.) and whacked his partner’s assailant in the face, silencing the entire bar in one fell swoop. The bottle shattered, leaving cuts and gashes in the mech’s face. (Pity. Black Shadow had flirted with him once. Handsome mech. Dumb as bricks.)

From there, the phase sixer tended to Blue Bacchus, scooping the slighter mech into his arms, carrying him out of the bar while his dearest grumbled and quietly seethed, voice glitching in overcharge and excitement (Battle heat.). Black Shadow pressed a kiss to Blue’s cheek, mumbling sweet nothings. 

They arrived at their rented room, and Black Shadow immediately laid Bacchus in the berth, laying down next to him, a purr rolling out of him as Bacchus near-immediately clinged to him, their frames intertwining like second nature, like their sparks and bodies and minds were made to fit as one cohesive unit, as if pulling away from each other would break something delicate and beloved.

They nestled against each other like they’d wormed their way into the others spark and called it home, like their bodies were halves of a complete whole, all electric kisses and little caresses. Comfort and love. Safety and warmth.

There was a final sigh, and Bacchus dipped offline, face buried in the crook of Black Shadow’s throat. Black Shadow gently preened his lover’s plating, paying special, delicate attention to the rotors. His tired optics watched the moon slip below the horizon, before he too, finally settled.


End file.
